Reflections Through Time
by dorkoriffic
Summary: Thru some mysterious freak accident, Harry and Ginny find that their lives have been transposed with those of Lily and James. Will H & G be able to deal with living in the past? Will their experiences in the future finally bring L & J together?
1. The Beginning

Lily Evans was so completely totally displeased that it was nearly beyond comprehension. And, unsurprisingly, there was one easy to pinpoint source of her misery.

James Potter.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she hissed, and kicked him in the ankle.

"Ow! Damn it, Evans, what was that for?"

"Three guesses, you prat, and the first two don't count."

James sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, sorry, it was Sirius's idea and I guess it didn't exactly turn out right-"

"You kidnapped me." Lily's eyes were crackling with indignant fury, and it looked like any minute a bolt of electricity could shoot out of her eyes and vaporize the boy standing next to her.

"Uh...yes. Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Lily smiled, but her face looked more homicidal than happy. "Want to let me go now?"

"No. Not really."

She narrowed her eyes, and flicked her foot upwards in an odd twisting motion. Her wand flew out of the leg of her jeans, and she snatched it out of the air, then leveled it coolly at the Potter boy's neck. "Changed your mind yet?" she asked cockily, snapping the string binding her wrists together with absolutely no effort.

He just gulped.

"That's what I thought." Lily responded smugly. "God, I love winning!" And with that, she shoved James into the wall.

Where he promptly disappeared.

Lily blinked. "Uh...what?" She heard a faint squeal coming from the innocuously blank stretch of stone. "You okay in there?"

She heard a girls voice say, "Oh sweet Merlin!"; she heard a male voice that was decidedly _not_ that of her nemesis swear bitterly; and heard James say something, very pathetically, murmer "Ouch."

That was it.

She was going in.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was so completely and utterly contented she couldn't even believe that it was her life she was living. The Saturday afternoon was raining heavily, with flashes of lightning...

But not even that could dent her mood. She was sitting comfortably on her favorite couch in the Gryffindor common room. She'd finished her Potions essay. And, best of all, Harry Potter had his arm around her. Yes, today was a good day.

"Ginny?" Harry muttered into her ear. She smiled and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm bored." he said languidly, but the glint in his eyes signified something else. "Want to go take a walk with me?"

Ginny smirked. "But it's raining outside. I don't want to get wet, silly!"

Harry sighed dramatically. "I suppose we could just walk around a few corridors. They're bound to be fairly empty at this time of the day. So, what do you say, love?"

Ginny appeared to be mulling the decision over carefully. "Well, I suppose I _could_ go."

"Fine, then. It's settled." Harry stood up and stretched, his shoulders popping as he rolled them behind his head.

Ron snorted. "I know what you're doing, guys."

Ginny widened her eyes in a most impressive act of feigned innocence. It had never worked on Ron, but she'd pulled more than a few successful heists over on her father because of her acting skills. You'd think that after the twins he would have gained a significant ability to detect lies but Ginny figured it was a girl thing. Everyone doted on her because she was both the baby of the family (a perpetual source of excuses and opportunities to be spoiled by relatives) and the only girl in the family for generations. In short, nobody knew anything about how to deal with teenage girls except her mother and Ginny was intelligent enough to never even entertain the thought of attempting to pull a heist on Molly Weasley. No, Ginny was a bit spacey sometimes and certainly wasn't a straight O student (straight E's and A's she could do) but she was far from a moron. She was damn good at combat magic to go along with that, too, but that wasn't the point.

The important thing here was that even though her most innocent look wouldn't gain any cred with her youngest older brother, he'd finally eased up on her and Harry's relationship. Ever since he'd hooked up with Hermione at the final battle a little less than a year ago, Ron had really cut the two of them more slack. He'd still chop Harry into little tiny pieces if the eighteen-year-old savior so much as contemplated harming a hair on Ginny's head, but since the two had been cultivating a solid relationship ever since Voldemort was gone for good, she had nothing to worry about.

And so Ron rolled his eyes, returned to his conversation with Hermione and Neville, and so Harry and Ginny ambled out the portrait hole, arms wrapped around each other.

"So..." Ginny purred as soon as they were a few floors away from the common room. "Why did you want to come out here again?"

Harry didn't even deign that comment with a reply; he simply found the simplest and most entertaining way to cut off her air supply and keep Ginny quiet for a few minutes.

In fact, they were standing in the middle of the corridor for quite a while, completely occupied with each other, until Ginny felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She disentangled herself from Harry and turned around, slightly aggravated to have had such a delightful experience interrupted.

"Yes?" she seethed.

But there was nobody there. "Wha....." she said, confused, and then somebody tugged on her robes.

"Hey!" she shrieked, but looked down and found the source of her displeasure. It was easy to pinpoint: a third year Ravenclaw girl. She looked, however, tiny enough to be in the third grade and thin enough to slip between the stones of the Hogwarts hallway. "What is it?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "I hate to be rude, but can you guys please take that somewhere else? You're making me nauseous."

Harry flushed. "Sorry." he mumbled, but Ginny saw the hint of a smirk twitching around the edges of his mouth. "We'll just slip into this room over here."

He cracked open the door, tugged Ginny in behind him, and with not even a look around the room the two began snogging instantly and rather deeply.

Ginny heard someone drop something behind her. Breaking contact for a few seconds, she peeped over Harry's shoulder...

...And met the eyes of one Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" she said, and shoved Harry off her. He turned around, saw his former head of house and current headmistress standing there with a disapproving look on her face, and swore bitterly.

"Mr. Potter!" she scolded, but her eyes looked softer and more amused than usual. In fact, she went so far as to _wink at them _and _walk out the door_, leaving the couple blissfully alone.

For a few seconds, that is. Because immediately after the aging woman exited the room, a boy slightly younger than Harry but looking practically identical to him toppled through the opposite wall and fell onto the classroom floor with a thump, whacking his head on a desk as he fell.

For a few seconds he just lay there pathetically, and Harry and Ginny just stood there staring at him, then he sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and said loudly, "OUCH!"

There was dead silence for a few seconds. Ginny was perplexed, but Harry's heart was racing as he wondered if it might possibly be who he thought it was.

And then someone else came through the wall (though with considerably more grace) and Harry's heart skipped a beat or seven.

Yes, Lily Evans (and there was no doubt in anyone's mind of her identity, the name on her Head Girl badge made that clear enough) was standing right there, in the flesh, her red hair tumbling around her shoulders, her legendary green eyes flashing curiously as she assessed the situation in this room.

Yes, Lily Evans was here, and judging by her stance (feet planted wide, head turned, arms crossed across chest) she was PISSED.

Ginny was apprehensive (and confused).

Harry couldn't feel anything but shock and then delight and then nothing at all as he passed out.


	2. The Wall

Lily dropped to her knees and immediately started searching for Harry's pulse. James and Ginny both looked at her very oddly.

"What?" she said in irritation. "I'm trying to make sure he's all right, for God's sake!"

Ginny nodded, but just pointed her wand at her boyfriend and muttered _ennervate_ as she reached down to take his hand.

Harry blinked, and then used Ginny's hand to pull himself up. He didn't say anything, just looked at the duo before him in awe.

"What?" Lily snapped again. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No..." Ginny said. "It's just...." Here she halted, unsure what she could say without endangering the fabric of time.

James spoke up for the first time. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley." she said readily.

"And I'm Harry." He left it at that, not wanting to give away too much.

"Nice." Lily said disinterestedly. "So, any idea how we got here?"

Harry shrugged. "The two of us came in through the door. It looked like you guys just fell through the wall."

"Fair enough." Lily said. "James, come here and lift me up."

The hazel-eyed Potter's jaw dropped. "What?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Help boost me through the wall! Seriously!"

He didn't say anything, just linked his feet together to make a step for Lily. Harry chuckled under his breath as he saw James' face turn bright pink as Lily placed her hand on his shoulder for support.

Ginny bit her lip. "Guys, are you sure that'll work?" she asked.

"Not at all." Lily said from her precarious perch upon the hands of her arch-nemesis. "James, chuck me at the wall."

"I-what?" he said.

"Mo- Lily, you could get hurt like that." Harry said.

"You're all wizards. You can heal me. NOW, James!"

James rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and allowed her to use his hands as a way to propel herself straight at the stone wall. Unfortunately, she flew at high speed straight at the surface and hit it with a loud smack.

All three bystanders gasped sympathetically.

"Ouch." she murmured, then stood up and began brushing off her robes. "I'm okay!"

Nobody said anything.

"James, come on." She grabbed his upper arm and walked out the classroom door, and it slammed behind the two of them.

Ginny looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny.

Harry and Ginny looked at the door.

Harry and Ginny screamed, "NO!"

Together, they threw open the door and looked down the hallway, but it was empty.

It was too late. Harry's parents were loose.

And as the couple turned around, judging by the people present, they weren't in their correct time either.

"Damn it." Ginny said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'll write more next time.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. The Dilemma

**A/N: Important clarification!!! Contrary to what you all may think, there is NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP between Harry and his mother. This story's pairings, canonically boring as they may be, are Harry/Ginny, Lily/James, and possibly Sirius/Some Random Other Girl. Sorry for any disgust caused by that misunderstanding.**

Thanks to Carola-x, nightwing27, and Anonymous for reviewing.

Line Break = Time Shift. It's not that hard, people.

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not.  


The two teenagers stood side by side in the hallway that was so familiar, and yet so alien. The girl's flaming red locks went tumbling across her shoulders as she shook her head back and forth in irritation. The boy next to her just ran his fingers through his raven-black hair in confusion.

Little did they know that thirty years apart in the fabric of time, the exact same actions were being mirrored by the people they had just met.

In both times, the boy reached an arm out and wrapped it around the female beside him; it was with this action that the pattern of repetition through time ended.

Here, in the deserted hallway of the late twentieth century, Lily Evans glared up at James Potter and smacked him lightly across the wrist.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she hissed. "It's fine! We're still at Hogwarts; nothing at all has changed!"

James frowned. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. I'm going back to the common room." With that, she stalked off without a backwards glance. James stood there for a few seconds, looking around him uneasily, then immediately began trotting behind her.

Lily reached the portrait hole. "_Cameleer_." she declared to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady blinked. "Excuse me?" she said in confusion.

Lily sighed. "Potter." she said flatly, not so much as turning back to look at the boy she knew was standing there, newly arrived. "What's the password?"

"_Cameleer_." he muttered to the Fat Lady.

The plump portrait snorted, a very ungenteel sound. "Mr. Potter, I happen to know that you are not an idiot, so I'll let it pass this once. But next time you and your lady friend are out doing Merlin-knows-what-"

Here Lily's jaw dropped, and the blood rushed out of her face nearly as rapidly as it rushed into James'.

The painting continued. "Do take care to remember the password. Well, go on in!" The frame swung open, and Lily clambered through, decidedly not looking at James.

He just shrugged and followed: he'd been doing a lot of the same his whole life long. It was an occupational hazard of being best friends with Sirius Black and absurdly, madly, foolishly, hopelessly in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but there was no doubt in his mind that the figure in front of him could be anything but who his first thought tagged him as. Tall, fairly muscular, black hair, eyes dark as night. Aristocratic features. Huge smile, mischievous nearly to the point of being threatening. Marauders' Map in hand.

Yes, this was none other than Sirius Black: Harry's godfather, escaped convict, his only true father figure. And here he was, the man he had watched die three years ago, alive and looking not a day over seventeen.

Something was amiss.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, grinning. "I found the most amazing new spell today-okay, actually, Snivellus cast it on me when I wasn't looking, but I've still got the incantation, and the rest doesn't really matter."

Harry gaped, and dropped his arm from around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Come on!" Sirius whacked Harry in the arm. "This is going to be fantastic! All the little ickle Slytherin firsties, just begging to become our victims...c'mon, it'll be a laugh!"

Harry blinked.

"Oh." Sirius turned to Ginny. "Evans. It's you."

Ginny scowled, confused. Why didn't he know who she was? "What are you-"

Sirius just laughed. "Hey. You didn't hear a word of that, okay, Little Miss Head Girl? Okay? Okay."

Head Girl? That was definitely Hermione's territory. Ginny clenched her jaw, and grabbed Harry's upper arm. "Ha-Potter." She didn't want to say anything she'd regret later, and she was beginning to have a vague hunch as to what was going on. "Come on. We have to go talk to the headmaster."

Harry looked at her. "What?"

"It's Heads stuff." she told Sirius, forcing a haughty air. She stepped subtly on Harry's foot, trying to clue him in to what she was going for here.

"But we're not-" Harry protested.

Ginny kicked him lightly, then dragged him away up the corridor. "Sshh!" she told him. "I think I know what's going on here, but I want to talk to Dumbledore before I say anything incriminating."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

The two arrived at the gargoyle. They exchanged bewildered looks, then began guessing sweets.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!"

"Naw, Gin, he doesn't like those. Er...Acid Pops? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?"

"Chocolate Frogs? Fizzing Whizbees? Sugar Quills?"

"Ice Mice? Canary Creams?"

"Those aren't invented yet, you dolt." Ginny smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Ehm...what are those muggle things he likes?"

"Lemon drops, but that's not it. Other muggle sweets? Eh...cake?"

"Pumpkin Pasties?" Ginny piped up, reverting to the familiar.

Dumbledore walked up behind them. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

They both jumped. "We're trying to see you, sir."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how unexpected. I guess as Heads you'd want to talk to me soon enough. Well, come on." He turned to his gargoyle. "I don't know what gave you the idea of sweets." he told them, confused. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." he stated.

"Muggle fairy tales?" Ginny asked.

"But of course." Dumbledore said courteously, and they all went up the revolving staircase to his office.

"Now." he said, once they had arrived, looking at them over the rims of his glasses. "What brings you here?"

* * *

"GINNY!" The instant Lily Evans set foot in the Gryffindor common room, she was bowled over by a smiling girl with an enormous mane of bushy hair. Someone she had never met, who didn't appear to know her name.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed angrily, and pushed the girl away. "Get off of me!"

The girl appeared hurt, and she bit her lip before stalking away with her head held high.

"Hey!" A tall boy with red hair glared down at Lily. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You've always been nice to Hermione before; there's no reason to start being mean now."

"I'm sorry, but I have never seen that girl before in my life."

His face turned red. "WHAT? Ginny, she's been your friend since you were, what, eleven?"

"Wha-"

"Sheesh, Gin! If you don't want to spend time with her, just say so! There's no need to be so mean about it!" Ron turned to the tall boy beside her. "And Harry, really! You could have said something! She's saved your life even more often than I have!"

James just blinked. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Who was that?"

Ron turned purple. "You-you- She's your best friend! I completely support your relationship with her-" he gestured at Lily, "But this is the last straw!"

Lily gritted her teeth in irritation. "Okay, let me get this clear here. I don't mean to be a bitch, but I have never seen anyone in this room before except the moron standing next to me-and there's not a chance in hell that I'm going to date him, ever! So you might as well just leave me alone until I figure out what's going on here!"

Ron fumed, glared at the boy he thought was his best friend, and walked away.

Hermione walked back up to the duo. "I don't know what you think you're playing at." she sniffed. "If you don't want to be nice, that's fine. But you should show more respect for your own flesh and blood!"

"Flesh and blood?" Lily snorted. "There's no way that kid is Petunia - and there's no way Petunia deserves respect."

"Wait..." Hermione said. "Petunia? You mean, like, Dursley?"

"No." Lily said slowly. "I mean like, Evans."

Hermione paled. "Oh my God. There's no way..." she muttered. "But it fits...."

She looked at the person she had assumed to be Harry. "Hazel eyes. No scar. No way..."

And then she looked at the person she had previously assumed to be Ginny. They looked nearly identical, but this girl had sparkling emerald eyes. Eyes she was used to seeing in quite a different face.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione said once more.

"WHAT?" Lily and James said in unison.

"You two need to talk to Dumbledore. Like, now." Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. And so with that, the two shrugged and left the common room.

**A/N: I figured that it was 30 years ago, and Dumbledore couldn't have used sweets for his entire stint as headmaster. Also, who would have doubted that Hermione could've puzzled it out? Next Chapter: Dumbledore Explains All.**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!  



End file.
